metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
Frantic (song)
Frantic is the the opening track off of studio album St. Anger by American thrash metal band Metallica. It is one of the only tracks off the album to be played live, and is the only one from the album to be included in the video game Guitar Hero: Metallica. Like the album's titular track, "Some Kind of Monster", and "The Unnamed Feeling", it was released as a single. The video shows fast moving scenes, and a chicken on the hood of a car. About As with other songs from St. Anger, the song deals with past struggles of the band's members, this one particularly dealing with James Hetfield's alcohol addiction. Lyrics If I could have my wasted days back Would I use them to get back on track? Stop to warm at karma's burning Or look ahead, but keep on turning? Do I have the strength To know how I'll go? Can I find it inside To deal with what I shouldn't know? Could I have my wasted days back Would I use them to get back on track? You live it or lie it You live it or lie it (You live it or lie it) (You live it or lie it) My lifestyle determines my death style My lifestyle determines my death style Keep searching, keep on searching This search goes on, this search goes on Keep searching, keep on searching This search goes on, this search goes on Frantic, tick, tick, tick tock Frantic, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick tock Frantic, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick tock Frantic, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick tock I've worn out always being afraid An endless stream of fear that I've made Treading water full of worry This frantic tick, tick tock of hurry Do I have the strength To know how I'll go? Can I find it inside To deal with what I shouldn't know? Worn out, always being afraid An endless stream of fear that I've made You live it or lie it You live it or lie it (You live it or lie it) (You live it or lie it) My lifestyle determines my death style My lifestyle determines my death style Keep searching, keep on searching This search goes on, this search goes on Keep searching, yeah, I keep on searching This search goes on, on and on Frantic, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick tock Frantic, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick tock Frantic, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick tock Frantic, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick tock Do I have the strength To know how I'll go? Can I find it inside To deal with what I shouldn't know? Do I have the strength To know how I'll go? Can I find it inside To deal with what I shouldn't know? My lifestyle (birth is pain) Determines my death style A rising tide (life is pain) That pushes to the other side My lifestyle (death is pain) Determines my death style A rising tide (it's all the same) That pushes to the other side Keep searching, keep on searching This search goes on, on and on I keep searching, keep on searching This search goes on, on and on Frantic, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick tock Frantic, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick tock Frantic, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick tock Frantic, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick tock References Category:Songs Category:St. Anger Category:Lyrics